working title
by Thom Ironarm
Summary: A idea I had while watching Xmen evolution please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Hello I dont own any of the characters in this story except the ones born from my imagination  
  
Prologue  
  
Some place in the wilds of Japan  
  
"But pop I dont want to learn this technique" Cries an adorable little 6 year old boy with a pigtail. "Boy you will learn the nekoken whether you want to or not" Says a overweight man in a white gi and handkerchief around his head. after sayng this The man proceeds to force wrap seafood around his stubborn son. After securing the food he picks up the boy and carries him over to a man made pit in the ground in which you can here several cats mewling pitiously.  
  
"Boy soon you will learn the invincible nekoken" So Saying tosses the boy into the pit.  
  
When the boys body hit the floor the cats all started to converge upon the food incidently scratching an biting the poor child as he screams bloody murder.  
  
Meanwhile A small ways into the forest a man in his late 20's early 30's was making camp when he hears the screams of the small boy. Quickly determining the direction of the screams he starts running off towards them.  
  
Upon his arrival he hears an inhuman roar and see's a small boy with numerous lecerations jump out off a pit landing on all four limbs like a animal. Not to far away he also sees the aforementioned fat man in the white gi. As Quickly as he takes this in the boy roars again and starts mauling the fat man. He then notices even though half of the swipes are missing they all seem to draw four parrallel lines across the fat man.  
  
Shortly after the mauling started it ended as the boy noticed the stunned observer and crawls over to the man the jumps knocking him of balance and onto his butt. The boy then curled up and fell asleep.  
  
As the boy slept the man looked him over and started to bandage him up. After he finished with the boy he then went and checked the fat man to make sure he still lived and would continue to do so. After a shoert time the boy starts to wake up. Looking around he see's his father out cold an partially covered in bandages and blood covered gi. Warily looking at the man as he goes about building a camp fire.  
  
"You finally awake kid" asks the man in a gravelly voice.  
  
"Who are you? What happened to pops?" asks the boy.  
  
" You attacked your pops like a wild animal thats what happened. And my name is Logan. Whats your's kid?" Replies the man we now know as Logan.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martials arts and that is my pops Genma. Where did you come from?" asks the young and adorable Ranma (A.n. As if you didnt know)  
  
"I was a short distance away when I heard you scream out in pain and arrived in time to see you jump out of the pit over there. What was going on anyway."  
  
"pops was teaching me the nekoken." says Ranma while starting to yawn.  
  
"Hey kiddo why dont you get to sleep."  
  
"Okay Logan san" So saying young Ranma went over to his bedroll and laid down. "Uhm Logan san."  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"C..can you please tell me a story?"  
  
After thinking fo a moment Logan says "Sure kid let me tell a story I once heard from a friend of mine about a man named Kenshin Himura a master of the sword style Hiten Mitsurugi sonic sword strike. Also known to many as the Hitokiri Battosai and how he met and fell in love with a woman named Koaru Kamiya sensei of the kamiya style kendo." As. Logan told the tale Ranma was Thrilled to hear about how a former killer fought to keep his promise never to kill again while still protecting others.  
  
After Ranma fell asleep Logan leans back against a tree while thinking *Nodoka you had better be right about your husband or you may find yourself a widow soon.*  
  
About an Hour after Ranma fell asleep Genma woke up into a world of pain and just as he was going to let out a scream of anguish a hand slapped over his mouth while a low hard voice reached his ears "Wake the kid and you will be in a whole new world of pain bub."  
  
Upon hearing this particular voice Genma's Eyes go very wide and he almost soiled himself. In a whisper he says "Logan San is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it is Fat man. No-chan asked me to check up on you and her boy from time to time. Now I happen to have nothing to do for the next week so I think I will Hang out with you and my adopted nephew and see how his training is going. After all its been about two years since you took him he should be pretty good by now right?"  
  
"Heh heh the boy is only at the beginning of the road to being the best. I...i...if you wish I suppose you can travel with us for a while"  
  
"That's good because I wasnt making a request. Now what is this I hear about you teaching him the Nekoken?" growls out Logan as the scene fades to black and several bone jarring thuds are heard.  
  
11 Years Later  
  
The Xavier Intitute for the Gifted just outside Bayville New York a Little after 9 pm  
  
We see a bald man speaking with a man who has a wild hair style when the phone rings right beside the plush chair the bald man is sitting in.  
  
"Hello This is the Xavier institute for the gifted Professer Xavier speaking." says the balc man answering the phone.  
  
"Why yes he is in residence here. Just a moment please." Covering the mike of the handset Xavier spaks to the other man. "Logan a woman going by the name of Nodoka wishes to speak with you."  
  
"What. Hand me the phone Charles." Taking the phone Logan speaks   
  
We suddenly split to a double scene with a middleage but looking no older than 20 woman with auburn hair wearing a lovely peach and scarlet Kimono with silver highlights speaking into the other end of the phone line  
  
++That sounds like a good idea Logan why dont we take Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Ororo with us.++  
  
"Well Charles I guess you get to meet some of my adoptive family."  
  
Meanwhile Back in Nerima, Japan in the Tendo ke  
  
We See Nodoka Hang up the phone and walk of to find her 'Manly' son only to run into Kasumi.  
  
"Hello Kasumi would you know where Ranma is?"  
  
"Hello Auntie, Ranma is in the dojo working out."  
  
"Thank you dear." so saying heads out to the dojo finding her son sitting in the center meditating. when he hears the doors open he opens his eyes to see his mother standing there.  
  
"Hello mother how are ya today?"  
  
"I'm Fine Ranma chan. how would you like to get away for some time and visit with your uncle Logan?"  
  
"Logan san is my uncle? Since when why didnt he tell me?"  
  
"Well he is your uncle by adoption you see when I was younger than you are I was accosted by some thugs and almost violated when Logan neesan stumbled on the scene. I never seen someone fight with such ferocity he was like a vicous wolverine the way he fought the thugs for trying to force themselves on a naive 12 year old. Afterword He walked me home and father found out about what happened he was so happy and impressed by what oneesan did he added him to the clan records as his son that very night. As to why didnt Oneesan tell you is something he must tell the both of us. and by the way he said and I quote 'Hey Squirt'. He will Be here in a few days."  
  
end prologue  
  
Author Notes Well I was watching Xmen Evolution And and Idea poped into my head and I fugured I would try it out. By the Way No This is not a Ranma is Wolverine Jr. fic or is Ranma in any way related by Blood to Logan. The Way I see Ranma is He is Intelligent highly so but he chooses to hide it sothat everyone considers him to be a dumb jock. And Although I believe Ranma and Akane should go together in this fic they become nothing more than good friends. I am however going to go ahead and put Ranma and Rogue together because the way Ranma can control his ki and even prevent Hinako sensei from being able to drain him should allow Rogue to actually be intimate with hime later on.  
  
By the way I need to know if I should thry to continue this fic and if so I need comments and title suggestions. 


	2. not new chapter just add on to prologue

Hello people it has just come to my attention that for some reason this following scene was cut from my original posting.  
  
"Why yes he is in residence here. Just a moment please." Covering the mike of the handset Xavier spaks to the other man. "Logan a woman going by the name of Nodoka wishes to speak with you."  
  
"What. Hand me the phone Charles." Taking the phone Logan speaks   
  
We suddenly split to a double scene with a middleage but looking no older than 20 woman with auburn hair wearing a lovely peach and scarlet Kimono with silver highlights speaking into the other end of the phone line  
  
++That sounds like a good idea Logan why dont we take Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Ororo with us.++  
  
"Well Charles I guess you get to meet some of my adoptive family."  
  
Authors notes First let me answer some of my reviews.  
  
1.)Ranechi thank you for the support of this story  
  
2.)Stormen First of all no Ranma will not be a mutant he is already able to handle and absorb large amounts of ki. Second while I believe in the Ranma Akane pairing myself I do not have them going that way in this story. They will likely remain friends.  
  
3.)Bookstick The Idea of Ranma being able resist Rogues mutant power was inspired by another fanfiction called Prime Attitude I think and the episode where they first introduced Hinako Hinomiya.  
  
4.)Phantom Crossing what I meant by Wolverine Junior is that most Ranma/Xmen crossovers have Ranma with Wolverines healing ability amnesia and claws. And as to the female clone of Wolvering going nuts while that time of month you just need to have lots of triple chocolate fudge ice cream handy and you should live another day. Trust me I know I grew up with my Mother Aunt Sister and Grandmother.  
  
5.)Shadowcrawler Thanmk you thats what I thought for Logan myself. And I know it is hard to think up titles that is why I asked for reader participation.  
  
Now I will work on chapter one hopefully it will come quicker than the chapter one for my other fic which is also nameless but is a crossover of Ranma1/2 Tenchi Muyo and Dragon Ball Z with a Mystery show that if you can Guess it by the second chapter you can name it. 


	3. apology

Hello sorry but this is not a new chapter but rather an apology but between moving and writers block it will be a while longer before I get chapter 1 of either of my stories finished and posted. Also the prologue of my Ranma X-men Evolutions story had the phone call partially cut out in the upload. One last thing is that I still need title ideas for both of my stories.  
  
Remember one is a Ranma/X-men Evolutions crossover while the other is a Ranma\Dragonball Z\Tenchi Muyo\Power Rangers crossover. 


End file.
